Inevitable Fate
by iluvaang1
Summary: Now that Amon is dead, the Anti-bending revolution is over, Korra is a fully realized Avatar, and Mako is her boyfriend; everything should be perfect right? Korra thought so for a while, but being the Avatar comes with great responsibility. It's an inevitable fate that evil will rise up against good and good has to make some sacrifices for the rest of the world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

One day Korra was reading the Republic City newspaper and she realized that, there is this beautiful place on the outskirts of Republic City. At this magnificent place there is an amazing waterfall that's at least 50 feet high, and it leads into a serene lagoon with water that is so crystal clear you can literally see all the fish swimming around under the water.

Although this place is very beautiful, there is a dangerous side to it, but that's what Korra liked most about it. Right next to this breathtaking waterfall there is a cliff, and at the bottom of this cliff there are sharp rocks with angry waves violently crashing against them.

Why this place is so popular, that it's newspaper worthy, is because many people have jumped off this tall cliff and into the beautiful clear waters, and they consider it the greatest thrill you'll ever experience in your life. This place is also popular because some people weren't as lucky. They were careless and didn't jump far enough to avoid the sharp rocks at the bottom of the cliff. They were experiencing the thrill of their lives, than suddenly the moment was over. Their life ended once they hit the rocks and were swallowed up by the current.

It was Korra's idea to go to this amazing place that she's heard so much about. She's not afraid of jumping because she knows she can jump far enough, and if not she can always use her bending to save herself. Mako, being so busy with his new job as a police man, never had the time to really look into this place, so he just thinks that they are going to a romantic waterfall, from what Korra told him.

Mako is driving the car to this place and Korra is in the front seat. She is very excited because this is considered the thrill of a lifetime. Korra loves this kind of stuff, adventure and taking risks, it's what she was born for.

As they are driving Korra says excited. "Mako, this is going to be awesome!"

Mako smiles at her, happy to see her so excited and replies. "I know, waterfalls can be really cool to watch."

Korra thinks for a moment. She never actually told Mako that they are going swimming, let alone jumping off a 50 foot cliff and into the water. She can't wait to see how he reacts because she knows he hates swimming, so for Korra, this is going to be great. She will get to experience the greatest thrill of her life, plus she gets to annoy Mako all in one day.

Once Mako knows that they are close, he parks the car inside the city, than they walk to the waterfall, holding hands the whole way. The sound of rushing water gets louder and Korra's heart beats faster and faster the closer they get.

Once they get to the waterfall they stop at the cliff's edge, Korra jumps up and down with excitement.

Mako says smiling. "Pretty amazing isn't it."

Korra replies confessing. "It will be even more amazing once we jump into the water."

Mako looks at her shocked, not knowing that this was her intention at all. He looks down at the bottom of the cliff nervously, noticing the sharp rocks. He looks back at Korra protectively. She knows this look and that he is never going to let her jump, but she doesn't care because, even though he's her boyfriend now, he can't tell her what to do.

Mako says serious. "Korra, you are not jumping off this cliff. Did you even look at the bottom? It's way too dangerous."

Korra replies annoyed. "I'm going to jump out far enough so I don't hit the rocks, plus I can use my bending if anything goes wrong. You can't tell me what to do Mako."

Mako knows that he can't tell her what to do, but as long as he is there, he's not going to let her jump. He cares about her way too much to let her put herself in that much danger.

Korra just ignores him and starts walking toward the edge.

Mako grabs her arm to stop her. "Korra, I'm not letting you do this."

Korra looks back at him angrily and replies pulling her arm away. "Fine."

Mako sighs with relief; he hugs her, holding her tight. He can't help thinking that he was about to lose her there, but she's ok and safe in his arms.

Once they stop hugging, they start walking back to the car, Korra looking back at the cliff with envy. When they are almost to the car and Mako is off guard, she quickly runs back to the cliff.

Mako, immediately noticing, runs after her, but he is too far behind, he can't keep up with her Airbending speed.

Mako yells panicking. "Korra! No! Stop!"

Korra doesn't look back; she just keeps running, not letting anyone stop her from experiencing this thrill. Thinking that, she is the Avatar and no one can tell her what to do; she can do whatever she wants.

Once Korra gets to the edge she jumps with all her strength, as far as she can. She uses her Airbending to get herself even further away from the rocks, than she screams with excitement. Feeling like she is flying, like she is free. She experiences this rush of adrenaline as she gets closer and closer to crystal clear water below.

Suddenly, she hits the water and she feels this cold rush, the water is freezing, but it makes her feel so alive.

Mako finally gets to the cliff's edge and yells for Korra, but she is not responding and he can't see her anywhere in the crystal clear waters. This is because she quickly swam under the waterfall and now she is sitting on a rock laughing, waiting for Mako to jump; knowing that this was the only way she was ever going to get him to jump.

Out of desperation and extreme worry for his girlfriend's life, Mako has no choice. He jumps as far out as he can to avoid the rocks. As he is falling, he doesn't experience the thrill, all he is focused on is Korra, desperately hoping that she is okay.

Once Mako hits the cold water he opens his eyes and starts swimming around, looking for Korra.

Suddenly, Korra hears the splash, gets off her rock and swims under the waterfall. Once she is clear of the waterfall, she opens her eyes underwater and can see everything. She spots Mako and decides to have a little fun with him.

Korra waits for Mako to come up for air and once he does she sneaks up behind him and yells smiling. "Boo!"

Mako turns around shocked, but relieved. He hugs Korra tightly, and she can feel him shaking. She starts to feel bad for making him worry so much and hugs him back. She never intended for Mako to get this distressed, she was just angry because he wasn't letting her do what she wanted.

Mako looks at her confused and worried. "What were you thinking Korra? You could have gotten yourself killed! And I was scared to death; I thought I lost you…"

Korra replies feeling guilty. "I'm sorry Mako; I just wanted to have some fun that's all."

Mako just doesn't know what to do with Korra. He loves her, but she is just so reckless and unpredictable, always seeking adventure. It's hard for him not to constantly worry about her because he never knows what she is going to do next.

Mako says serious, looking into her eyes. "Korra, I love you and that's why I worry so much. I don't want to lose you."

Korra replies apologetic. "Mako you won't lose me, I'll always be right here."

Korra hugs Mako and he hugs her back. He knows that she is sorry and that she doesn't mean to do these dangerous things, it's just a part of who she is.

Thinking about this, Mako realizes that maybe it's him. That if he learns to be less protective, then maybe Korra won't feel the need to do these extremely dangerous things.

Mako starts to calm down. "I know Korra, but it's just. Ever since Tarlock kidnapped you I've been so worried that I'm going to lose you again. I don't know why, I guess it's just because, I don't ever want to lose anyone I love ever again."

Korra knows what he's talking about, losing his parents. That's probably why Mako is so protective of the people he loves because he doesn't want to lose them like he lost his parents so long ago. It was such a traumatic thing for him to go through, especially when he was that young.

Korra replies, with sympathy. "Mako, it's alright. I'm going to be fine, I'm the Avatar remember? I can take care of myself."

Mako smiles, he knows how brave and strong Korra is, plus she is the Avatar, so he knows that she can fend for herself. But deep down he still worries about her, even though he knows he shouldn't.

Mako says sincere. "I know you're the Avatar and that you are definitely capable of taking care of yourself... So I'll try to be less overprotective and learn to have a little more fun."

Korra replies happy. "Thanks Mako."

Mako leans in to kiss her and Korra starts leaning in, but then, unexpectedly, she splashes Mako in the face with some Waterbending.

Korra swims away laughing; she eventually gets to a rock sticking out of the water and sits on it. Mako just stands there in the water shocked.

He yells out to her confused. "Korra, what did you do that for?"

Korra replies smiling. "You said you'd try to have more fun didn't you? Well I'm just having fun!"

Mako rolls his eyes smiling and gives into her little game. He starts swimming towards her and Korra just starts laughing.

Once he gets to the rock Korra stands up and jumps in the water away from him.

Mako notices that Korra is unaware that he can see her swimming away under the crystal clear water. He stays above water and starts to follow her and once she thinks she is far enough away from him, she comes up for air and is surprised to see that he is right beside her.

Mako grabs her and triumphantly says. "I win!"

Korra struggles to get away at first, than says smiling. "Oh no you don't."

Korra Waterbends him in the face again, but this time longer and harder like a small waterfall constantly hitting his face. Not being able to breath he lets go of her and then she stops. She quickly starts swimming away again laughing.

Mako yells breathing hard and rubbing his eyes so he can see. "Hey no fair, you can Waterbend, I can't Firebend in the water."

Korra stops swimming and replies. "It's completely fair; I'm just using my resources. Plus I was born a Waterbender, it's a part of me, so it's fine if I use it to my advantage."

Mako doesn't reply, knowing he can never win an argument with Korra because she believes she is always right and she'll never let that go. So, he just starts swimming up to her and this time she isn't swimming away.

Once Mako gets to Korra he holds her in his arms and she lets him. They are face to face and very close, looking into each other's eyes lovingly. It starts to get dimmer around them and they both look out toward the setting sun, reflecting its bright yellow color into the crystal clear waters.

Korra says mesmerized. "Wow, this is beautiful."

Mako replies passionately, looking at Korra. "Not nearly as beautiful as you."

Korra looks back at him blushing. Mako loves it when she blushes, she is just so beautiful and when she blushes, which rarely happens, she looks so cute and innocent. He can't help but stare.

Korra looks back at the sunset; the sun is falling in the sky, reflecting its bright yellow color on the water. The colors that the setting sun has painted the sky: red, yellow, orange, and pink all coming together, are starting to fade as the sun goes down slowly.

Once the sun goes down, the moon takes its place brightening the night sky with help from the stars. Korra looks up at them excited, amazed by this breathtaking sight; Mako just watches her, loving to see her so happy.

Suddenly, Korra just stares at the sky focusing all her attention towards the moon. It's as though she is in a Trans, she just stares at the moon with this admiration and desire. Mako looks at her confused, wondering why she is staring at the moon in this way.

Mako asked, trying not to act worried. "Korra, are you okay?"

Korra doesn't respond. She just continues to stare at the moon as if it is hypnotizing her, and she is oblivious to everything that is going on around her.

Mako starts to worry, he starts to think that maybe this is an Avatar thing and doesn't want to interfere, but at the same time he has a bad feeling about it.

Suddenly, Korra's eyes start to glow. Her spirit is leaving the physical world and crossing over into the spirit world for the first time. Unfortunately, Mako knows nothing about this; he thinks that something is wrong, so, clueless and worried, he takes her in his arms. Immediately, her eyes close. Little does he know that if you move the person's body in the physical world, than their spirit may never find its way back.

Mako starts swimming toward the shore with Korra in his arms. He doesn't stop even though it's very hard to swim with just his legs as he holds her in his arms and keeps swimming, his love for her keeps him going.

Once Mako gets to the shore he notices that there is a path leading up the cliff. He walks it, holding Korra in the cradle position. He's breathing hard as they walk up the cliff, but adrenaline keeps him going.

Once they get up the path and back to the car and Mako gently puts Korra in the front seat, buckling her up for safety. He gets in the driver's seat and starts the car right away, driving home as fast as he can, looking back and forth between the road and Korra, hoping that she is okay.

Mako starts to worry, thinking that maybe Korra has never experienced this part of being the Avatar herself. This makes him worry even more because it could be something dangerous. Once he starts being less protective, something like this happens. It's worse than anything he could have imagined to because he doesn't know what's happening. It's his worst nightmare come alive, a fear of the unknown.

As Mako is driving he says to Korra. "Korra, don't worry, I'm going to get you help right away. You're going to be okay; I'm not going to lose you again."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Mako is driving as fast as he can, trying to get help for Korra. He takes the shortcut to Air Temple Island by driving through the underwater tunnel, instead of waiting for the Ferry.

After what seems like hours, they finally get back to Air Temple Island. Mako gets out of the car quickly and then carefully takes Korra out of the car and carries her inside.

Inside the house everyone is eating dinner at the table, even Bolin is there because Tenzin is letting the boys live with him since they have nowhere else to go. Asami's busy running Sato Industries after her father destroyed its reputation; she's working hard to put it back on the map.

Everyone's turns toward the door when they hear it open the conversation stops and their calm and happy faces suddenly turn to shock and dread once they see Mako come through the door looking so worried and Korra unconscious in his arms.

Tenzin runs up to them and asks panicking. "What happened?"

Mako replies terrified. "I don't know Korra was just staring at the moon, not responding to anything I said. Then her eyes started to glow, which scared me, so I took her back here and now her eyes are closed and she's not waking up!"

At first Tenzin looks at Mako shocked, but once he realizes what is happening he calms down smiling. Korra went into the spirit world.

Tenzin is glad that Korra has finally connected with her spiritual self, but at the same time, since Mako moved her body, her spirit may not be able to find its way back to the physical world. He doesn't want to tell Mako this though because it will just worry him when there is really no need to worry. Aang's spirit always seemed to find its way back to his body, no matter how far away it was.

Tenzin says explaining. "No need to worry. Korra is in the spirit world, which she has been trying to do for so long."

Bolin interrupts confused. "What's the spirit world? Is it where ghosts live?"

Tenzin replies slightly annoyed. "No. The spirit world is where all of the past Avatar's are. It's a mystical land of many magnificent creatures, spirits of nature, and an unbelievable landscape that is just so beautiful, it's breathtaking. This is what my father, Aang, told me. I've never been to the spirit world myself because humans can't go there."

Mako listens to Tenzin carefully, trying to understand all of this. He starts to feel better about all of this and looks at Korra smiling, happy to know that she is okay and that she has accomplished something that she's been trying to do for so long, connect with her spiritual self.

Mako says with relief. "I'm just glad that she's okay. I was really worried; I thought the worst had happened."

Tenzin looks at Mako sadly, not wanting to tell him the bad news. But he knows he has too because if he doesn't then Mako will never know that he can't move her if this happens again, which it most likely will now that she has done it once.

Tenzin says, trying to be calm. "Actually, there is some bad news. Once the Avatar goes into the spirit world, you are not supposed to move their body in the physical world or their spirit might not find its way back to their body."

Mako looks at Tenzin shocked. He starts to panic thinking: he moved Korra and now her spirit may never find its way back, all because of him. He starts to feel extremely guilty and terrified for Korra. All he can think to do now is go back to the waterfall and put her back where she was.

Mako says regretful. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Wait, what if I bring Korra's body back, than will her spirit be able to find it?"

Tenzin replies confident. "Yes, that works. But I wouldn't worry about this too much. My father's spirit always seemed to find its way back, even when his body was moved."

Hearing this, Mako starts to feel better. He's glad to know that he didn't put Korra in any danger himself. For so long he's tried to protect her, but his overprotectiveness always seems to lead her into more trouble. He starts to think that maybe it is time to truly give up this overprotectiveness toward her and realize that he can't control fate; some things are just meant to be.

Mako accepting this says. "I know Korra will find her way back on her own. She's the kind of person that doesn't give up. Plus, I don't want to put her body out in that cold water if she's going to be in the spirit world for a long time. I'd rather have her here, warm and safe."

With that, Mako sets Korra down on the couch in the position that she loves to sleep in and puts a blanket over her, than he pulls up a chair and sits right beside her, moving a strand of hair away from her face and gently placing it behind her ear.

Everyone at the table smiles at Mako. They all know how much he cares about Korra; he will never let anything happen to her. No matter how hard he tries to let this overprotectiveness toward her go, he will never fully be able to because he loves her so much.

Suddenly, we see Korra's unconscious face up close, peacefully looking like she is just sleeping, when she is really on an amazing journey. This peaceful image fades into her being awake and in the spirit world.

Korra looks around awe stricken and amazed at this beautiful forest-like paradise of nature. At first she thinks she is in a dream, but then she remembers everything she's been told about the spirit world and this place fits all of those descriptions and stories perfectly.

Korra starts walking around on the watered ground. This water only covers her feet, like a puddle that is everywhere. She walks around this nature filled wonderland and feels these incredible feelings of tranquility and mystery.

The spirit world emphasizes the beauty of nature in so many ways, from the healthy growing plants to the wild creatures everywhere, creatures that exist in the physical world and are meant to symbolize nature.

Korra starts to climb one of the tall, robust trees to get a better view of this amazing place. As she grabs each branch to pull herself up, she feels this strong connection with the tree and nature. Something so powerful that she has never felt before, she doesn't want to let this sensational feeling go.

Once she gets to the top, she feels the greatest thrill. A sense of power comes to her as she stands above this amazing world and looks down on all the wonderful things it has to offer.

As Korra watches all of these beautiful creatures run through their unique habitat, she notices something peculiar. A creature that she has never seen before, a dark figure hiding far off in the corner, alone, as if it's waiting for something.

Korra looks closely at this shadow of a creature and tries to figure out what it is. But, since it's too far for her to recognize, she starts to climb down from the tree. She knows that she can't bend in the spirit world, so she can't use her Airbending to jump from that high tree and make a soft landing.

Once Korra gets to the bottom of the tree and back on the puddle-like ground, she runs toward where this mysterious creature was. She is not afraid, she has never been afraid of the unknown; it's just another adventure to her, something new to discover.

Korra stops when she realizes she is right next to this dark figure in the corner. She is literally so close to it if she put her hand out she could almost touch it. It's a lot bigger than she thought, almost as big as Oogi, Tenzin's flying bison. She realizes that she was up high in a tree, which makes everything seem smaller, but it's still unbelievable big.

Korra examines this dark shadow of a creature, trying to find where its head would be so she can make sense of what it's supposed to look like. Her question is answered as the creature opens its eyes that are glowing white and look angrily into her own.

Korra backs away slowly, starting to feel nervous, reminding herself that she has no bending and could really be in trouble if this creature is dangerous. The creature slowly starts creeping up to her, like it's stalking its prey.

As it moves toward her, she starts to see what it looks like as it comes out of that dark corner and into the light. Its body is the shape of a tigerdillo, but it walks with a hunch and on two legs like a human. It is black all over, no fur, just like this shadow that has come out of the ground. And those eyes, those menacing white eyes are what start to scare Korra the most.

Korra knows that she can't bend in the spirit world, so she has to get away from this thing or she is going to get seriously hurt because it's starting to look like that's its intention. But how is she going to do that without any bending? She could run, but this creature looks like it's very fast.

Suddenly, the creature lunges at Korra and she is quick enough to dodge it. She realizes she can still use her Airbending reflexes to avoid this creature, but she can't fight back. The creature skids across the water, but immediately catches itself and turns around. It looks at Korra with animosity, but Korra stands her ground.

The creature lunges at her again and misses, but this time it doesn't stop. It keeps trying to attack Korra with no success because Korra is able to dodge all of its attacks by using a technique that Airbender's call circle walking, where they literally stay behind their enemy at all times and no matter where the enemy turns, they can't seem to find them.

Korra keeps up the circle walking for a while, but she can't just dodge forever. She eventually gets too tired and loses focus and that's when the beast finally strikes her. It hit her hard with its strong arm and sent her flying backwards into a tree.

Since Korra hit her head on this tree, all she can see is a blurry image of this creature coming up to her, but she can't make sense of anything. Disoriented and confused she just sits there with her hands on her head, which is pounding with extreme pain.

Before she knows it, the creature has pinned her up against the tree. Korra thinks about getting back to the physical world, hoping that simply thinking about it will get her back. So she closes her eyes and thinks about being in the physical world. With hope, she lets fate decide what will happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Korra is pinned up against a tree by this menacing, shadow creature. Its white eyes staring at her with ferocity and anger, as if it wants to get revenge on her, revealing its razor sharp teeth to scare her. Korra just stands there with her eyes closed, looking very afraid, and feeling so helpless without her bending. This is what she fears most, not having her bending because without her bending she can't defend herself or fight back, all she can do is hope for a miracle.

Suddenly, just before the creature is about to dig its sharp teeth into her, Aang shows up. He comes out of the tree, just above Korra and this monster.

Aang stares into this creatures white eyes with anger and it backs away slowly. Since Aang is now a spirit, he can communicate with these creatures. The creature walks away slowly, looking back with envy, but turning around as Aang glares at it; it turns away and just keeps walking.

Aang turns to face Korra who is still closing her eyes and up against the tree, unaware that the creature is gone.

Aang says calmly. "Korra, you're safe now."

Korra opens her eyes slowly and notices Aang in front of her. She looks at him and smiles relieved, noticing that the monster is nowhere to be found.

Korra asks happy, but confused. "Aang, thank you for saving me, but how did you do it?"

Aang explains to Korra. "I can communicate with all of the spirits since I'm now one of them. That creature was just defending itself, it didn't know if you were dangerous or not since it's never seen you here before."

Korra starts to feel better about this whole thing. The fact that that creature wasn't trying to kill her for pleasure is good to know, it makes her feel more comfortable about this whole spirit world situation.

Korra asks curious. "So Aang, why did I suddenly get sent to the spirit world? Is there something wrong here that I need to fix?"

Aang replies now serious. "I called you here Korra. Fortunately, there are no problems in the spirit world, but the physical world is starting to shift out of balance. I can sense a disturbance between our two worlds and it could be because some spirit escaped into the physical world."

Hearing this Korra starts to feel like a huge weight has been added to her shoulders. The pressures of being the Avatar start to overwhelm her as she takes this news in. Her head starts to hurt even more, now that she knows that there is something is out there trying to throw the world out of balance and she has to stop it. Although she feels pressure, she tucks that feeling away and accepts this responsibility.

Korra says determined. "I'll do whatever I need to do Aang, just tell me where this evil spirit is and I will stop it."

Aang replies confident in Korra. "The negative energy is coming from the South Pole. That is where you need to go to stop it."

Korra looks at Aang shocked. That's where her home is, where her parents still are. She starts to worry about her parents; they wouldn't know how to defend themselves against this evil because, even though they are both very powerful Waterbenders, they can't face this evil if it's a spirit, only the Avatar can stop a spirit.

Korra says concerned. "Aang my parents are at the South Pole, can you at least tell me if they are okay?"

Aang replies sadly. "I cannot Korra. I can only sense that there is negative energy lurking there and that it is throwing the world out of balance."

Korra looks at the ground hopelessly. She starts to realize that Aang can't help her save her parents, or stop this evil. She is the Avatar now and she has to do whatever she can to keep the world in balance and protect people, especially the ones she loves.

Being brave and accepting her responsibility as the Avatar, but still hiding that feeling of pressure inside, Korra looks up at Aang serious. She realizes that being the Avatar is her destiny and she can't run away from fate, this is her problem now.

Korra says bravely. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect the world."

Aang smiles at the young Avatar, she is so strong and determined. So mature and wise at her young age. He can tell that her experience has shaped who she is and now she is ready to face this unknown threat. She has the power and the strong heart to stop it. When evil rises, good always triumphs over it.

Aang says with confidence. "You are ready Korra, I can tell."

Korra smiles feeling very proud, she is now a fully realized Avatar and ready to face whatever challenges the world, or spirit world, is going to throw at her. Aang puts his hands out and this bright blue light comes out of them, going all around Korra. She just looks at her blue self amazed, loving all the magical experiences the spirit world has to offer.

Suddenly, Korra is flying through the sky so fast that she is back in the physical world in no time. Floating through the night sky she watches the city go by, gazing at the lively people and Sato mobiles below. She starts heading toward the waterfall, back to where Mako and her were before.

She gets to where her body was before, but it's not there and neither is Mako. She looks around confused, wondering where he could have taken her.

Korra thinks about this for a moment and realizes that Mako is so protective, he probably freaked out when her eyes started to glow and thought that the only one who would understand this is Tenzin, so her body is probably back at Air Temple Island.

Once Korra realizes this her spirit starts floating through the sky again, she feels as though she is being pulled, like a magnet, back to her body. She gets back to Air Temple Island in no time, like a shooting star flying through the sky. Phasing through Tenzin's house and where the dining room is. She sees her body lying on the couch just for a second and then phases back into it, giving off a bright blue glow that lights up the whole house.

Mako squints at this brightness, but once it fades he smiles, realizing that Korra is finally awake, he is astounded by what she can do. Sometimes he forgets that she is the Avatar and has these amazing otherworldly connections and powers. He just stares at her impressed.

Korra smiles at him confused. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Mako replies smiling. "Because sometimes I forget how powerful you are, you can definitely take care of yourself Korra, I don't have to be so overprotective and I'm sorry for that."

Korra starts to feel conflicted, she doesn't want Mako to feel bad for being so protective, even though she acts like it's annoying, she secretly loves it because it shows her he cares about her.

But on the other hand, she would like some space and she likes the fact that Mako thinks that she is so powerful. Korra thinks: _why can't there just be a happy medium?_

Korra says serious. "Mako, you don't have to stop being protective of me, you just need to tone it down a little is all. But still be yourself because that's the guy I fell in love with."

Mako replies passionately. "And that's what I love about you. You may be tough and powerful, but you also have a sweet side."

Korra blushes and punches him playfully in the arm, feeling embarrassed. Mako rubs his arm and they both laugh. As they slowly stop laughing they look into each other's eyes passionately. Getting into the moment, they slowly start leaning in and kiss. They wrap themselves in each other's arms feeling safe, but also having this adrenaline rushing through them, giving them both this amazing rush.

Once they stop kissing they both gasp for air, loving the rush and the feeling of love making their hearts beat faster. Never wanting this feeling to end, but needing air. They both smile at each other lovingly, but then Korra looks down sadly, remembering what Aang told her.

Mako asks concerned. "Korra what's wrong?"

Korra replies explaining. "Well, when I was in the spirit world, I talked with Aang. He said that there is some negative energy or evil spirit that escaped from the spirit world and that it's trying to throw the world out of balance. He also said that it's in the South Pole. That's where my parents are…"

Mako holds her in his arms empathetically; he especially understands what it's like to fear for your parents' lives. He lost his parents a long time ago and that very moment still haunts him to this day. He can't let Korra go through the same thing.

Mako looks into her eyes and says serious. "Korra, we're going to go to the South Pole and we're going to save your parents. Everything is going to be alright."

Korra lies against his shoulder and hugs him tight, feeling safe in his arms. He hugs her back and she hopes that everything really is going to be alright.

The next day everyone is up early standing on the dock watching the beautiful sunrise together before they separate. Korra, Mako and Bolin are preparing to leave for the South Pole, as the air acolytes tirelessly pack up all their stuff on the boat.

Korra stares at the beautiful sunrise, looking distressed. Mako walks up to her noticing her sad state. He puts his arm around her and she leans against him. He supports her and cares for her so much, he doesn't even think about the fact that he's going to meet his girlfriend's parents.

They all get on the boat, Korra and Mako sit next to each other and Bolin sits by Mako. As the boat starts to leave they all wave goodbye to Tenzin, Pema, and the Airbender kids; they will all miss them, especially Korra, but she has to do this for her parents and for the sake of the world.

The boat starts leaving and Korra looks out into the waters concerned for her parents, wishing they could get there faster. She wants to make sure her parents are okay, but she also wants to see them again. She has never been apart from them this long in her whole life. She's starting to miss them and worry for them; it's this terrible combination of feelings that is breaking her inside.

Mako says, trying to give her hope. "Don't worry Korra, we're going to get to your parents in time and they're going to be fine."

Korra replies angrily. "How do you know?"

Korra walks away frustrated and goes to look out at the water, obviously wanting to be alone. But, being the overprotective and caring boyfriend he is, Mako tries to follow her. Bolin stops him.

Bolin says hopeful. "Just give her some space bro. She'll be okay."

Mako nods, than looks over at Korra. He realizes she needs to be alone, but because he loves her so much he wants to comfort her and help her get through this, but most of all make the pain go away.

Mako says desperate. "I know I need to give her space, but I just can't stand seeing her like this."

Bolin replies kindly. "Well, once we get to the South Pole, she should snap right out of it. You know, once she sees that her parents are okay."

Mako asks confused. "I know we keep telling her that they're going to be fine to make her feel better, but Korra has a point, how do we know that they really are?"

Bolin just shrugs his shoulders unsure about that. Mako looks back at Korra who has her back turned to them and is just staring out into the waters. He can't see her face so he doesn't know how she is feeling exactly, but he hopes she's not crying that would crush him inside, so much that he'd just have to go over and comfort her.

Mako let's Korra be alone the whole day and once it's twilight she is just sitting on the ground hugging her knees and burying her face in them. Mako gets concerned and walks over to her, hoping he won't regret his decision.

Mako sits down next to her and says gently. "Korra, are you okay?"

Korra looks up at him sadly; her face is soaked with tears that are still falling down her cheeks. That is enough of an answer for Mako, he hugs her and she hugs him back, not needing words to show how much he cares for her.

Korra crying into Mako's chest says. "I'm so afraid for my parents and there's just so much pressure being the Avatar… I—I can't handle it!"

Mako replies considerately. "Korra, I know you don't believe me, but everything is going to be alright, I promise. And about being the Avatar and all the pressure, some things are meant to happen that we don't have control over, but we can get through them together because I'll be here for you through it all."

Mako rubs her back to comfort her and Korra starts to feel a little better. She still doesn't know for sure if her parents are going to be alright because Mako has no way of truly knowing that. But she does know that she has a caring boyfriend who will be there for her no matter what, just knowing this makes her feel slightly better about all the pressures of being the Avatar because she knows Mako will be there for her through all of it.

Korra looks into Mako's eyes and says. "I love you."

Mako replies, wiping the tears from her face. "I love you too."

With that, they both look up at the night sky remembering the night at the waterfall. Just one of the many romantic moments they have had as a couple. They have been through so much together and have gotten through everything the world has thrown at them, so far. They'll both get through this together too, as long as they have hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Korra and Mako are sleeping in the same spot they were last night. Even though it looks very uncomfortable, sitting up sleeping and lying against the hard wood of the boat, they are both still smiling and looking very comfortable and happy together. They both just fell asleep in each other's arms, looking at the moon, feeling so safe and secure.

Bolin walks up to them and smiles, happy to see his brother and best friend together again. Suddenly, he notices that the air is getting colder, so he looks out into the waters and sees the South Pole.

Bolin runs up to Mako and Korra and shakes them both awake while he says excited. "Wake up you two, we're finally here!"

Mako and Korra wake up and look at each other smiling; they both blush realizing that they slept together all night.

Waking up, Korra rubs her eyes and stretches out, than finally comprehending what Bolin says, she jumps up and looks over board, excited to see her home.

Mako stands by her, putting his arm around her. "There it is, looking safe and sound."

Korra replies feeling relieved. "Yeah, I guess we got here just in time."

The boat brushes up against the icy shore and Korra's parents, Tonraq and Senna, are both smiling, anxiously waiting for their daughters return. Korra waves to them from the boat and they wave back.

Mako smiles at her and then looks at her parents starting to feel nervous. Realizing that this is the first time he will be meeting his girlfriend's parents, so he feels like he has to make a good impression. He takes his arm off of Korra, not wanting her parents to be caught off guard with their relationship.

The captain puts down a ladder for them all to climb down and get off of the boat. Korra is first, she runs up to her parents and gives them a big hug. Mako and Bolin come down next and walk up to the small, but happy family, being considerate not to not interrupt anything and just let them have their moment.

Once they stop hugging, Korra's parents notice Mako and Bolin standing there and smile at them.

Senna asks curious. "Who are these two handsome boys?"

Korra replies openly. "Oh yeah, this is my friend Bolin, and this is my boyfriend Mako."

As Korra introduces Mako she takes his hand and he starts to get nervous, not knowing if her parents are the protective, strict type. Her parents just continue to smile, each taking turns shaking Bolin's hand and then shaking Mako's.

As Tonraq shakes Mako's hand he says smiling. "So you're my daughter's boyfriend?"

Mako replies trying to be calm. "Yes sir."

Tonraq looks at Mako serious, studying him carefully. Senna comes over to him too and looks at Mako smiling. Mako just stands there feeling awkward and nervous all over, but he tries to hide it.

Korra says noticing Mako's hand is shaking in hers. "Dad stop, you're making him nervous."

Tonraq replies laughing. "Oh sorry buddy, I'm just being a dad."

Senna says happily. "Awwwwwww… you two look so perfect together."

Korra blushes and Mako is just so relieved that her parents are so cool about her being in a relationship. She hugs her parents again, happy that they accept Mako. Than they start walking and gesture the boys to follow, Mako and Bolin follow smiling.

Once they get to Korra's home, Mako and Bolin are very surprised at what they see. They thought that since Korra was they Avatar she was living the life of luxury, but they were way off. They see her small house and realize that her family is actually very poor.

Korra notices their surprised reactions and says. "I know it's not much, but its home."

Mako replies kindly. "No, it's perfect."

Bolin interrupts. "Yeah, we were expecting the Avatar to live in a big fancy ice mansion or something, but this is actually kind of cozy."

Mako glares at Bolin angrily, than he looks back at Korra who just shrugs it off. She knows Bolin well enough to know that he doesn't think about what he says sometimes, so she's used to it.

Senna says kindly. "Why don't you guys make yourselves at home, I'll make you some tea."

They all sit down in a circle, since there are no chairs in the small hut. Korra sits down close to Mako and he just smiles, not wanting to do anything romantic since her dad is right there. Bolin just looks at them confused because usually whenever Korra and Mako sit next to each other they're always in each other's arms cuddling. But, looking at Mako, Bolin realizes right away why he is being so polite because Korra's father is there. He gets angry with his brother for being so weak and just has to call him out for it.

Bolin says enthusiastically. "Mako come on. Show your girlfriend you love her and cuddle like you always do."

Mako freezes up inside and blushes uncontrollably. He is shocked that his brother would say something like that right in front of Korra's father and probably loud enough so that her mother could hear it too. Mako and Korra both look at Bolin angrily and then Mako looks over at Tonraq, who is just glaring at him, very serious.

Korra breaks the awkward silence and says. "By cuddling Bolin just means we…usually are holding hands when we sit this close that's all."

Bolin tries to object, but Korra just gives him this I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-say-anything-else kind of look and he gets the message, shutting up right away. Mako looks at Tonraq, who looks serious like he is trying to hold his anger in, so he doesn't kill him. Mako looks at Korra desperate, not knowing what to say to make this situation any better and hoping she'd know.

But before they can say anything else, Senna comes in with the tea and notices everyone is all tense and nervous. She ignores this for now and passes each person a cup of tea, than sits down next to her husband to join them.

Senna breaks the awkward silence and tries to lighten the mood. "So boys, why don't you tell us about yourselves? You must have very interesting lives living in Republic City."

Bolin says excited. "Well, I don't like to brag but, before we met Korra we were both professional Pro-Bending athletes."

Korra replies modestly. "Yeah you guys were okay. Until I joined the team and made you amazing!"

Mako jumps in. "Bolin and I also weren't professional athletes; we were barely making enough money to get by."

Korra's parents look at them and feel empathy; they understand what it's like to live in poverty. But they start to wonder why the boys haven't mentioned anything about their parents. Senna doesn't want to bring up anything personal, but Tonraq is now very curious about Mako.

Tonraq asks accusingly. "What about your parents? Didn't they have jobs to support your family?"

This strikes something in both of the boys. At first they are shocked that their parents would even come up in a conversation because it hasn't happened in so long. Bolin calms down a little, but Mako just sits there frozen, not knowing how to deal with these conflicting feelings and haunting memories of his parents dying right in front of him, slowly creeping back in.

Korra looks at her dad angrily, knowing that he only did that because he was angry with Mako. Tonraq just looks back at her apologetic, but she looks away unforgivingly.

Korra looks at Mako sympathetically, but he is just looking at the ground with his scarf covering the bottom half of his face. She can tell he is feeling depressed and tries to comfort him by putting her hand on his shoulder, but he just gets up and walks away, not wanting to deal with his feelings. He is a lot like Korra in that way and that is one of the many reasons why they are meant to be because they understand each other.

Korra watches Mako leave, she is speechless and so angry with her father, but at the same time hurting for Mako. She gets up and leaves the hut, running after him wanting to make everything alright for him, like he always does for her.

Once Korra gets outside she walks right into a snow storm, leaving her jacket behind because all she could think about was getting to Mako. She desperately runs through this storm searching for Mako, calling his name over and over again, and hoping for a response.

After a while, Korra's adrenaline rush starts to fade as she feels the effects of the cold blizzard wind burning her bare skin; she looks around and nothing looks familiar. She starts to panic realizing that she is lost in a snow storm, but what's worse is that Mako is in this storm as well and, living in the city, he is not used to this kind of weather.

Korra wraps her arms around herself, trying to warm up, but it's not helping at all. She can feel she already has major frost bite and hopes that the injuries are not deadly. She starts walking back the way she came, hoping that it will lead to her home and that Mako is there safe and sound.

Korra's parents are still in the hut with Bolin. They are starting to worry because neither Korra, nor Mako has come back yet and the storm is getting fierce. They sit there hoping that their daughter was smart enough not to go out into this blizzard too far.

Suddenly, Mako comes back in the hut and notices all the worried faces and that Korra is not there. Panic starts to run through him, fearing that Korra went out into the blizzard to look for him when he just went into the empty hut next door to think for a minute.

Mako asks worried. "Where is Korra?"

Bolin replies panicking. "She went out into the storm to look for you!"

Hearing this Mako starts to rush out to look for her, but Tonraq stops him and says. "Slow down Mako, you don't want to freeze out there, and you need someone that knows where they are going. Let's get you a jacket and we will look for Korra together.

Mako nods and puts the big jacket on quickly. Than him and Tonraq go out into the blizzard to look for Korra while Bolin and Senna stay behind in case Korra comes back.

Walking through this blizzard, Korra starts to feel hopeless, not knowing whether she would live or die. She starts to feel numb and tries warming herself up with Firebending, but it just blows out from the intense winds.

Korra keeps walking until she can't anymore. She falls to the snowy ground and she can feel the burn when the icy snow comes in contact with her skin. She screams in pain, but nothing comes out.

Korra starts to feel herself slipping away, thinking that it would be easier just to end it and not have to suffer through this intense pain anymore. As her eyes slowly start to close she sees a small figure in the distance, a shadow… It's getting closer, but Korra can't move away or defend herself, so she just puts her faith in fate and hopes for the best. The creature gets closer and closer, than everything starts to blur, slowly fading to black…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

When Korra wakes up she is lying in her tiny bed in her bedroom with Mako sitting in a chair right beside her. Her arms are covered in red patches, and she is wearing one of her mother's blue nightgowns. She notices that it's really warm in her small room and realizes why, Mako is a Firebending a small fire in his hand to keep her warm and heal her frostbite. He smiles at her, happy to see that she is awake but doesn't attempt to hug her with all of her injuries.

Mako says relieved. "Korra, thank goodness you're okay. How are you feeling?"

Korra replies groaning in pain. "My arms sting and itch like crazy, but when I move them it hurts even more."

Mako looks at her sadly, wanting to help her and make the pain go away, but knowing that the only way to heal first degree frostbite is to keep her warm and be patient, letting it heal on its own.

Mako says feeling guilty. "I'm sorry Korra; this is all my fault, if I hadn't gone out into a hut alone, than you wouldn't have come looking for me."

Korra replies sympathetic. "No Mako, it's my dad's fault for even mentioning your parents; he should have been more sensitive."

Korra starts to think about what he said and asks. "Wait you were in a hut the whole time?"

Mako nods and Korra realizes that she risked her life going out that deadly storm for nothing. She starts to feel bad about this whole thing and stupid for even going out into a blizzard alone. Thinking that, living in the South Pole almost her whole life, she should know better.

Korra says regretful and angry with herself. "I'm so stupid; I can't believe I went out into a blizzard with no jacket and alone. Well, I guess I have to pay for my stupidity now with this annoying frostbite."

Mako replies compassionately. "You're not stupid Korra, what you did really showed how much you care about me; it's not stupid at all, it's selfless, caring and brave. But promise me you won't ever do it again? Because you scared me to death when I found out you went into that storm, I thought I was going to lose you."

Korra gives a little smile, starting to feel a little better about this whole thing, but realizing that Mako kind of just contradicted himself. He said it was selfless and caring that she went out into the blizzard for him, but he also never wants her to do something that dangerous for him again, so what is he saying exactly?

Korra just answers honestly. "I can't promise you that Mako because I love you, and I know you'd do the same thing for me when I wouldn't want you to. We love each other and that's why we'd do anything for one another."

Mako smiles at her, thinking that she is so insightful. What she said is true, he would risk his life to save her, so he can't keep her for wanting to do the same thing. Mako gently moves a strand of hair from her face and puts it behind her ear. This little touch gives Korra a rush inside and makes her blush.

Mako says passionately. "I love you Korra and you're right, I would do anything for you. Whenever you are in danger, I don't care what happens to me, the only thing on my mind is saving you."

Korra is so taken by this that she can't help herself; she sits up in bed and kisses Mako, ignoring the intense pain as she moves her arms to hold him. Mako is surprised at first and worried that she is hurting, but he can tell she wants this, so he kisses her back. As they kiss, this adrenaline rush goes off inside Korra, taking away any pain that she would be feeling and putting her in a state of burning passion for Mako, for this feeling he gives her.

Once they stop kissing Korra lies back down in her bed and smiles, feeling like she is in a wonderful dreamland. But once the feeling wears off, Korra starts to feel this extreme stinging and burning sensation rushing through her arms and feet. She groans, looking like she is in unbearable pain.

Mako says terrified for her, but trying to comfort her and reassure himself that she will be okay. "Korra, it's okay, you're going to be alright. I'm right here. Everything is going to be alright."

Suddenly, Korra's parents and Bolin come rushing in, wondering what is wrong. They all are looking at her worried and quickly Senna Waterbends water from her pouch and starts to heal Korra's wounds. Korra screams when the water comes in contact with her frostbite, but then she calms down feeling relieved as this soothing water slowly heals her wounds.

Mako holds her hand and asks. "Are you alright?"

Korra replies smiling. "I'm fine, now that my mom is healing me."

Senna says sadly. "I'm sorry honey, but this won't heal you completely because your wounds are too deep. It just makes the pain go away. What will heal them for good is staying warm and being patient."

Korra looks disappointed, she has to find and stop this evil spirit that Aang told her about, that is the main reason why she came to the South Pole. But how is she going to do that with these injuries? She can barely move without being in intense pain.

Once Senna is done healing her, Korra just lays down as still as she can, not wanting to experience that agonizing pain again.

Just as Korra is feeling hopeless, she looks at everyone around her and realizes that she has loving family and friends that will help her get through this.

Korra says grateful. "Thank you everyone, especially you Mako and dad for saving me."

Mako looks at her confused and explains. "We didn't save you Korra. Tonraq and I were looking everywhere for you for so long, but we couldn't find you. So we decided to come back to the hut and hoped that you were there. We got back and you weren't there, so we decided to go search some more, but before we even got out the door, you came walking in and then just fainted, so I caught you. You found your way back Korra."

Korra looks at everyone confused, not remembering anything about walking back. All she remembers is that she was lying in the cold snow, hopeless, thinking for sure that that was the end. Then she saw a dark figure, a shadow, coming toward her… But she fainted before she could make out what it was.

Korra objects very confused. "No, I was lying in the snow and I was about to die. Than this... this shadow thing came up to me and that's when I fainted."

Everyone looks at Korra worried, wondering if this really happened or if she just doesn't remember walking back to the hut because she was so numb and hurt. No one seems to believe her, but Mako does; he believes anything she says, no matter how unreal it seems.

Mako thinks and then realizes something. "Maybe the shadow creature you saw was the spirit that escaped from the spirit world, the one that Aang told you about!"

Korra replies thinking. "Mako, I think your right. I think that might be the exact same spirit that tried to kill me in the spirit world."

Korra's parents and Bolin look at her shocked, but hearing this, Mako gets that protective look on his face that Korra knows too well. She starts to worry as Mako looks around for this spirit that could be anywhere and then back at her worried.

Mako asks, showing extreme anger toward this spirit. "Wait, this thing tried to kill you?"

Korra replies wondering. "Yes, but Aang saved me in time. So why didn't it kill me this time when it had the perfect opportunity?"

They all think about this for a moment and Mako is thinking as well, but he looks like he's plotting to kill this spirit himself since it tried to kill Korra. This puzzles everyone for a moment, but suddenly, everything Tenzin has told Korra about Aang's experiences with the spirit world and the Avatar State comes back to her and it all makes sense.

Korra says figuring it out. "Wait, I know why this spirit saved me because it's waiting until I'm in the Avatar State to kill me. If I'm killed in the Avatar State, it will end the Avatar cycle forever… I'm not sure what its motive is for ending the Avatar, but I'm pretty sure that's why it saved me then and tried to kill me in the spirit world, because the spirit world is sort of like going into the Avatar State."

They all look at Korra shocked and worried. The fact that there is something out there trying to kill her is scary enough, but now she is more vulnerable. Mako grabs her hand tighter wanting to protect her from this invisible threat, but only the Avatar can stop a spirit.

Mako says determined. "Korra, don't worry, I'm going to protect you and kill this thing. I won't rest until I know you are safe."

Korra smiles at him, she knows Mako will do anything for her because he loves her so much. Tonraq and Senna also smile at Mako with admiration, realizing that he really does love Korra and will do anything to keep her safe and happy. Any boy that cares that much for their daughter is perfect, better than they could ever imagine.

Tonraq comes over to them and asks Mako serious. "You really do love my daughter, don't you?"

Mako replies sincerely. "Yes sir, more than anything. I would give my life for her."

Tonraq pats him on the shoulder and smiles at him, than Senna comes over and hugs him. They are so glad that their daughter found someone as great as Mako. And with these gestures, Mako starts to feel accepted, like he is part of the family already.

Tonraq says kindly. "Keep him around Korra, he's a good man."

Korra replies looking at Mako. "Oh I will, he's not going anywhere!"

Mako just smiles at her, happy to know that she loves him so much and that she will never let him go. Mako takes her hand and they look into each other's eyes passionately. Korra's parents and Bolin slowly start to leave, so that the two lovers can have their privacy.

Once they are alone, Mako says passionately. "You know how much I love you right?"

Korra replies smiling. "Not as much as I love you."

Mako laughs. "Oh, I doubt that."

Korra just rolls her eyes smiling and knows deep down that they both love each other equally and there is no other way of putting it. They would both give their lives for one another. They both love each other with passion, but they also drive each other crazy and that is what makes their relationship so perfect, the imperfections.

Mako and Korra stare into each other's eyes lovingly. Korra wants to kiss him, but she knows what happened last time. So, as if Mako read her mind, he leans forward and kisses her so gently that she feels this warmth, safety, and security inside her as her heart beats faster.

Through this kiss they have this telepathic connection, where Mako reassures her that he will protect and love her forever and Korra reassures him that everything is going to be okay, as long as they have each other.

As they are kissing, the shadow spirit is holding itself up in a corner on the celling, watching them with those menacing, angry white eyes, it plans out what it's going to do. It starts to realize that all Korra needs is a little persuasion and seeing how close this boy is to Korra, it thinks that maybe he is the key to getting her to go into the Avatar State.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The next day, Korra is already feeling so much better, she still can't move her arms very well because of the pain, but she is able to walk now. She is getting her energy back, plus her feet healed a lot faster because she had boots on out in the blizzard. Unfortunately, since she didn't where her jacket, her arms were exposed to the bitter cold, so they will take a lot longer to heal.

Korra is walking into the kitchen for breakfast, with Mako by her side. As much as he wants to help her walk, noticing her weak state, he knows he can't because both of her arms are still covered in red patches of frostbite and he doesn't want to risk hurting her.

Once they come out of Korra's room they are in the center of the hut. Korra's parents and Bolin are sitting in a circle in the center of the room just starting to eat. They all look at Korra surprised, but relieved that she is walking.

Senna asks slightly worried. "Korra you can walk again, that's great, but how do you feel?"

As her mother she knows that Korra tends to be impatient and want things to return back to normal as soon as possible, even if it means going through pain, her father knows this as well and looks at her serious. Bolin contradicts these tense feelings and just smiles at Korra, happy to see her walking again.

Korra says confident. "You don't have to worry guys, I'm fine."

Tonraq replies skeptically. "Yeah we've heard that before Korra."

Mako just looks at her parents serious faces and then back at Korra. He knows that she tends to hide her pain a lot, but if she says she's fine than he believes her.

Mako and Korra just sit down, joining the circle and start eating. Korra just ignores her parents for now, knowing that they can be overprotective sometimes, just like Mako. She seems to attract those kinds of people, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. It means she has people who care about her and there's nothing wrong with that. It's great support, especially for the Avatar who feels as though the whole world is depending on her. This way she knows that she has a shoulder to cry on.

Korra says getting ahead of herself. "So, today I'm going to look for that shadow spirit thing and once I find it, you guys can help me stop it, since I'm kind of handicapped right now."

Mako objects concerned. "Whoa, Korra slow down. You're still hurt and need to heal, I know you can walk now, but you still can't go outside and expose your wounds to the cold."

Everyone nods in agreement, looking very serious about this, than they all look to Korra for her response. Korra just looks at them all disappointed, like they are all willing to put themselves and the whole world at risk just because she is hurt.

Korra says frustrated, taking control. "Well, I'm the Avatar and I'm supposed to do whatever it takes to protect the world and I will, whether you help me or not."

Korra stands up and starts walking toward the door, but Mako runs in front of her right away, blocking her path. She can't push him out of the way because then she'd experience an intense pain through her arms. So she tries kicking him, but then slips from weakness and starts falling forward. Mako catches her quickly, but as he holds her in his arms, Korra feels this intense, stinging pain as her arms brush up against his wool jacket.

Korra screams in pain and yells. "Mako stop! You're hurting me!"

Mako lets go of Korra right away and starts to feel guilty, looking at his girlfriend who is now in so much pain because of him. Senna runs up to Korra Waterbending and starts healing her right away. Tonraq looks at Mako with sympathy, knowing that he was just trying to protect her.

Mako just stands there frozen, looking and feeling extremely guilty because he realizes that every time he tries to protect Korra he ends up hurting her, so he feels what is best for her right now is for him to stay away from her. That way, he can't hurt her anymore.

Korra looks up at Mako sadly, noticing his conflicted state, thinking that he must feel awful for hurting her, even if it was an accident. He looks as though he will never be able to forgive himself. Korra nods to her mother to stop healing her and she gets up and walks toward Mako.

Korra says sympathetically. "Mako, I'm okay. Really, it's no big deal."

Mako replies distressed. "No big deal? Korra do you know how many times I have hurt you by trying to protect you? Maybe if I leave you alone for a while you'll be safe."

Korra just stares at Mako in disbelief, she feels like her heart has been ripped out by the very person who filled the void. Korra looks to Mako desperately begging for him to stay with her, but he just turns away, not able to look at her being so hurt and sad. Mako leaves the hut to be alone, but most importantly to keep Korra safe. Just as Korra is about to run after him, her parents and Bolin stop her.

Bolin says, trying to reassure Korra that everything would be alright. "Don't worry Korra, I know Mako, he just needs some time to think and then he'll be back to his normal self in no time. I promise; we just have to give him some space."

Korra knows this feeling of wanting to be alone and understands, but she loves Mako and just wants to see him happy and know that he is okay. Now she knows how he feels when she's in a conflicted state and just wants to be alone. The fact that he is strong enough to let her be alone is pretty impressive because this drive to want to comfort him is hard for Korra to resist. She thinks about this for a moment and realizes that when their apart, nothing gets solved, it's like pouring salt in an open wound, it only adds to the pain.

Korra says depressed. "I'm going to my room. No one bother me."

Korra walks into her room trying to hold back tears so the ones' who care about her don't have to worry and actually leave her alone like she asked. Once she gets to her room she slams the door angrily, her parents flinch at this. They want to help her, but they know Korra, when she is alone she thinks about the problem for a while and then realizes that she actually needs help from the people who love her. But they have to wait a while for her to get to this point.

Once Korra is in her room she just lies on her bed and starts crying hard. She really wishes that Mako were with her, to help her get through all of this misery. She thinks hard about this, but comes to a selfish conclusion, letting her anger get the best of her. Thinking that Mako can't tell her what to do, she is the Avatar and she can do whatever she wants. If she wants to find that spirit she will, and now that Mako is not here to stop her, nothing will.

Korra gets out of bed and slowly opens the door; with every movement she tries not to move her arms too much to avoid extreme pain. She looks out into her small hut and notices that everyone is gone. Her dad probably went out to hunt, she can hear her mom in the kitchen doing the dishes, and Bolin probably went to mess around with Pabu. Now is the perfect chance for her to escape.

Korra grabs her jacket and puts it on, holding back her scream as the fluff inside her jacked brushes up against her vulnerable skin, covered in burning frostbite. Korra ignores the pain as she slowly walks out into the center of the hut, but she stops when she notices her mom in the kitchen next door, looking heartbroken as she does the dishes. Korra wants to talk to her mother and let her know that she is okay, to make her feel better, but she knows she would never let her go outside and look for this spirit, so she just walks out the door, leaving her mother to cry alone.

Once Korra gets outside she shivers at the slightest breeze of cold air, bringing back memories of the traumatic experience of almost dying in the blizzard. Her wounds are covered, but they are still burning inside her jacket. Korra ignores this biting pain as she walks around looking for any sign of this shadow spirit. Although she hates the slight breeze, the weather is actually cooperating today. The sun is shining and warming her up, which Korra is grateful for. The last thing she needs is another blizzard.

Suddenly, Korra notices something as she gets farther away from the huts and more into the mountains, a figure in the distance that she thinks could be the shadow spirit, but she has to get a closer look.

She slowly walks closer to make out what this figure is, but once she gets too close she notices that it's Mako, who is just staring out into the vast unknown of the South Pole's mountains. He has his back turned to her, so she doesn't think that he knows she is there, but she wonders how she is going to get away without making too much noise because she's so close to him and he will probably turn around right away hearing the icy snow crunch beneath her feet.

Korra takes a chance, knowing that she has to get out of there. She starts walking away as quietly as she can, but the snow starts to crunch no matter how lightly she steps and Mako turns around shocked to see Korra behind him and now worried for her safety. Mako runs up to her and notices by her look of pain that she is hurting.

Mako asks concerned. "Korra what are you doing out here? You're supposed to be inside resting."

Korra replies frustrated with everything. "I have to find this spirit Mako, I'm the Avatar and I'm supposed to keep the world safe, no matter how hurt I am, I can't giving it my all."

Mako looks at her sadly, knowing that she is right about one thing she is the Avatar, but she is also human and can only do so much. He hugs her tight in response, letting her know that he is there for her. Korra hugs him back and starts crying, letting out all of her feelings she held back for so long. She realizes that Mako is the only person she can open up to because he makes her feel so safe; so happy; and so determined, like she has something worth fighting for, their love.

Suddenly, the shadow spirit pops out of the ground right in front of them. At first they look at it shocked, but immediately Mako guards Korra to protect her, she gets in a fighting stance anyway, ready to end this.

This spirit is huge, almost as big at Oogi, and it has those threatening white eyes that stare into theirs like it's going to rip their hearts out and not feel any remorse. It's exactly like Korra remembers from her encounter with it in the spirit world.

Mako tries to strike at the spirit, but it dodges his attack in a speedy maneuver, gliding across the surface.

This spirit is like a ghost, no matter how many attacks Korra and Mako throw at it, it's able to avoid them flawlessly. It's not striking back, it just keeps dodging and Mako and Korra know why, because it's waiting for Korra to go into the Avatar State, so it can end her and end the Avatar forever.

Surprisingly, the spirit strikes Mako when he is off guard, with its long tail. Mako goes flying backward and lands hard onto the icy ground. Korra looks toward his motionless body and runs over to him, ignoring everything else around her: the spirit trying to kill her and the pain from her wounds. The spirit just stands there, watching and waiting.

Once Korra gets to Mako she kneels next to him, checking if he is breathing, feeling for a pulse, a heartbeat, anything to reassure her that he is alive. She feels a slight, weak heartbeat and knows that if she doesn't get him help soon he's not going to make it.

Korra says desperate, laying her head on his chest. "Mako, please wake up. I—I need you. Please…"

Mako slowly opens his eyes and replies weakly. "K—Korra…"

Korra looks at him smiling, feeling so relieved that he is awake. Mako wipes the tears falling down her cheeks with his thumb very weakly and Korra can feel him shaking. She worries for him and knows that she has to get him help soon.

With Korra's help, Mako is slowly sitting up. But suddenly, the spirit comes over and pushes Korra out of the way. Korra skids across the icy ground, screaming in pain because her frostbite is burning as it comes in contact with the snow.

When she finally comes to a stop it's because she runs into a rock and hits her head. Disoriented and confused, the only thing she can think about is saving Mako. She looks back she sees the spirit attacking Mako as he weakly fights back, watching this brings her the most agonizing pain she has ever felt inside her heart.

For a while, Mako is able to defend himself, but eventually he gets too tired from his weak state. Suddenly, the spirit scratches Mako across the chest with its long claws and he falls to the ground helpless and bleeding.

As Korra watches this horrific sight, adrenaline rushes through her and, even though she in a fatal condition, she gets up and runs toward Mako before the spirit can hurt him anymore. Watching this beast attack the one she loves stirs something inside her and it's as if she has no control over her emotions, acting impulsively and only thinking about saving Mako.

Suddenly, Korra's eyes start to glow and she starts floating as all of the powers of the past Avatar's course through her body. The spirit looks away from Mako uninterested and up at Korra with those deadly white eyes, ready to kill.

Mako desperately watches Korra as she is in the Avatar State, wanting to protect her because he knows that this is exactly what that monster wanted. Mako is not able to move, he is bleeding intensely from these deep cuts across his chest, so he tries to drag himself to Korra, but he can feel his life slowly draining away with every drop of blood spilled.

While Korra is in the Avatar State, she fights this monster hard, striking at it with every element fiercely. The spirit dodges and strikes back, but can't seem to find the perfect opportunity to end her, there is no vulnerability or opening to strike, she is too powerful. The spirit is barely even able to concentrate because Korra won't stop attacking; she is like a never-ending burst of energy that is fueled by her love for Mako and need to protect him.

Korra hits the spirit multiple times with every element until it is almost dead. It lies on the ground helpless, but just as Korra is about to finish it off all she can see is a helpless animal on the ground hurt and weak. It looks at Korra sadly, hoping she will show mercy.

Suddenly, Korra starts to connect with this spirit; she gains this ability because Aang is a part of her right now, so she has his special connection to animals. With this, she starts to understand. The spirit was trying to end the Avatar cycle because it wanted to keep the physical world and the spirit world separate, like they are supposed to be. The Avatar is able to travel between the two worlds as both spirit and human and it just didn't seem right.

Korra comes out of the Avatar State and falls to the ground, but she gets up off the ground right away and stands up strong. The spirit looks at her desperately; Korra understands that it thought what it was doing was right. It was just trying to keep its world in balance and safe, which is exactly what Korra was trying to do.

Korra explains kindly to this spirit. "I know you were just trying to protect your home and you want things to be separated because it seems right. But you have to trust me, the fact that the Avatar is able to travel between the two worlds helps keep both of these incredible worlds in balance with each other. Both the physical world and the spirit world need one another, they exist together to keep balance. And that's why the Avatar is the middle ground, so these worlds have some way to connect and survive off of each other. One can't exist without the other and the Avatar helps keep them connected."

The spirit looks at her, starting to understand. It is thankful that she showed sympathy even though it tried to end her and hurt her true love. Korra was wise and caring enough to try and understand the spirits intentions before she made any impulsive decisions.

It was fate that chose Korra to be the Avatar and now she knows why, because she, as a person, has all the qualities that the Avatar is supposed to have. She is caring, selfless, loyal, and able to put her life on the line in order to save others. Like a fully realized Avatar Korra is able to solve problems peacefully, seeing all sides of the problem before making a final decision.

Suddenly, Aang appears next to the spirit and gives Korra a look of thankfulness. Than they just disappear into thin air peacefully. Korra knows that Aang is taking it back home where it belongs.

Korra stands tall feeling proud because she was able to make this spirit, who only saw the black and white, open up to the gray.

Korra smiles, but then remembers that Mako was just attacked. She quickly looks behind her and is shocked and terrified by what she sees. Mako is lying on the ground, motionless in a pool of red snow. Korra runs over to him and flips him over gently. She starts to heal the deep scratches across his chest that are bleeding badly. She cries hard for him, her hands shaking and getting covered in blood while she heals him, she hopes he will make it through this because she needs him, like the physical world needs the spirit world, they need each other; one can't exist without the other.

Suddenly, feeling the effects of all of this, all the physical pain from her wounds and the psychological pain from the trauma hit Korra hard, and she falls to the ground, lying next to Mako in the bitter cold snow.

Korra lies in the blue puddle of the water she was trying to heal Mako with, and Mako lies in the red puddle of his own blood. Mako and Korra both open their eyes at the same time and look into each other's eyes. They hold hands, reassuring each other that no matter what happens, everything will be alright as long as they are together. Water and Fire, so different, the ultimate contradiction held together by love.

Mako says as if these are his last words. "I love you Korra."

Korra replies holding his hand tighter, never wanting to let go. "I love you too Mako."

They both close their eyes and fade away like they are going into a peaceful sleep together forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Korra wakes up in the infirmary at the South Pole. At first she looks around shocked, wondering where she is, but then remembers this place very well. She knows this place so well because, as a reckless child plus training to be the Avatar since she was 4 years old, she tended to get hurt a lot, so she'd be there constantly.

Examining herself, Korra notices that she is in a hospital gown and her arms are wrapped up in bandages, also her head has an icepack wrapped around it and she knows why, from hitting it hard on that rock; remembering this, the pain comes back and her head starts throbbing.

Ignoring her pounding head, she thinks back and tries to remember what was happening before she blacked out. The horrific memory comes back to her right away. She was with Mako and he was bleeding to death from those huge, deep cuts on his chest, as she was trying to heal him.

Sitting up in her bed, shocked, she starts to look around for Mako, but notices that she is in one of the single rooms. These are only for the patients who are in a fatal condition. She's hoping that Mako is in one of these rooms as well and that he is alive and breathing, getting immediate care.

Suddenly; Tonraq, Senna, and Bolin come in with a nurse and a doctor right behind them. Excited and relieved looks come across their faces when they see that Korra is awake. Overwhelmed with excitement, Bolin runs up to Korra and hugs her tight. Korra hugs him back, but is obviously in pain.

Korra says awkwardly. "Um Bolin, thanks for the hug but it kind of hurts."

Bolin lets go of her right away and replies. "Oh right, sorry!"

Korra wants to ask about Mako, but at the same time she's afraid she might get an answer that she doesn't want to hear. She remembers while she was healing Mako, he lost so much blood and she could barely feel his heartbeat, making chances that he's still alive seem hopeless.

Korra asks fearful of the answer, but desperate to know. "So, is Mako okay?"

Everyone looks down sadly and this causes Korra to worry, her heart feels as though it has dropped into her stomach. She looks at the doctor desperately begging with her eyes for an answer.

The doctor explains gently. "Mako is in the room next door. He is alive, but barely. He lost a lot of blood and the scratches on his chest will take a long time to heal because they were so deep. The only thing I can tell you now is that he has a small chance of living thorough this. But I believe that he will since he is so strong."

Korra just stares at the doctor shocked, as tears run down her face. She feels as though her whole world has just crumbled right in front of her. Mixed feelings of relief and terror are coursing through her heart right now. She's relieved that Mako is still alive, but she's terrified for him because he has such a slim chance of staying alive.

Traumatized and trembling, all Korra can think to say is. "I—I need to see Mako, now."

The doctor replies concerned. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that right now. See you are still very hurt and getting up and walking around could be too much."

Korra doesn't think rationally about what the doctor just said; all she knows is that she has to see Mako before it's too late. Korra starts to get out of her bed, ignoring everyone around her that is trying to stop her and she runs as fast as she can for the door. But before she can get there, her head starts pounding and her vision is blurred. She leans against the wall and everyone around her is asking if she is okay, but she can't hear a thing, all she hears is this high pitched ringing and feels as though she has no control over her body.

Suddenly, Korra just goes limp all over and falls to the ground. Tonraq picks her up and carries her back to her bed and Senna stands right beside Tonraq. Senna starts to cry as she looks into her daughters distant eyes.

Once Korra is in her bed, the doctor examines her and starts to worry because Korra is not responding to anything he says or does; she is just staring at the ceiling. It's as if she is paralyzed.

Bolin is the only one who speaks in this intense moment. "Doctor, what's wrong with Korra? Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor replies sadly. "I don't know what's wrong exactly. I'll have to do a few tests to figure that out, but it seems as though she is in shock from hearing about Mako."

Everyone leaves the room as healers and more doctors enter. Tonraq, Senna, and Bolin are very worried, but they know that Korra is in good hands and so is Mako. They are confident that Mako and Korra are both going to be okay because these doctors are the best in the world, just for the Avatar. Plus, Mako and Korra are not meant to be apart. If one lives they know the other will.

Tonraq and Senna are holding each other, both hoping that their daughter is going to be okay. Bolin starts walking away slowly to let them be alone, he goes to the room next door to see how Mako is doing and if he woke up yet.

Bolin enters Mako's room slowly and sees his brother lying down on his bed exactly the way they left him. Mako has bandages wrapped around his chest to keep all of the stitches in place. He also has an IV pumping liquids into him so that his blood is able to reproduce.

Bolin walks up to his unconscious brother and says sadly. "Mako, please be okay. I can't lose you; you're the only family I have left."

Suddenly, as if he heard Bolin, Mako starts to open his eyes slowly and looks around confused and barely able to move. Bolin looks at him shocked because he can't believe that Mako is awake. Bolin is so relieved and excited that he almost hugs Mako, but this time he stops himself and thinks twice after what happened with Korra.

Mako asks very weakly. "Bolin, where am I? Where is Korra, is she okay?"

Bolin explains, telling his brother nothing but the truth. "Mako, you're in the hospital at the South Pole because you got attacked by that spirit monster and lost a lot of blood, but no worries, Korra beat that spirit. Oh, and Korra is here to. She's not as hurt as you are, but she's still pretty bad…"

Flashbacks of that terrifying time come back to Mako and he looks shocked, starting to worry about Korra. Seeing his brother's look, Bolin regrets telling him about Korra, but he had to know because Mako loves her; plus Mako would have been worse if Bolin refused to tell him.

Mako says demanding. "Bolin, I have to see Korra. Help me get out of this."

Bolin thinks: _Oh no, not again! _And says to Mako calmly. "Mako you can't see her right now, the doctors are healing her and nobody can see her. Plus, you have to rest. But don't worry you'll get to see her soon."

Mako nods, he doesn't like this at all, but he understands. Unlike Korra, Mako is not impatient or stubborn; he is cool and collected, so he won't rush out of the room because he knows he will just hurt himself more and then he won't get to see Korra for even longer. Although Mako and Korra are very different, their contradictory personalities are what keep them together, they complete each other.

Mako says calmly. "Alright I'll stay here, but I just have to know if she is okay."

Bolin replies sadly. "She was doing great, until she got up and tried to run to your room. Now we don't know what's wrong with her, she won't respond to anything, she just stares like she's sleeping with her eyes open or something."

Hearing this, Mako starts to feel mixed emotions of anger, worry, and sadness. But mostly he feels frustrated because of what Korra did. He hates it when she puts her life at risk for him, even though he would do the same for her, he thinks about it before taking any immediate actions. Korra is just so impulsive and that's why he worries about her so much.

Suddenly, the doctors come into Mako's room wheeling Korra in on her bed with them; she has her eyes closed and looks like she is just sleeping. The doctors all look at Mako, shocked to see him awake. Mako looks at Korra shocked to see her, but happy that she gets to stay in the same room as him, so he can keep an eye on her. The doctors wheel Korra's bed right beside Mako's.

The doctor says surprised. "Wow Mako, you're awake! How do you feel?"

Mako replies smiling. "Much better now that Korra is here."

Mako takes Korra's hand in his and hopes that she will grip his back, just so he knows that she is okay. He can feel her pulse, which is strong and she's breathing. She just looks like she is sleeping peacefully.

Mako asks concerned. "Is Korra okay?"

The doctor explains kindly. "Yes, she's going to be fine. Her frostbite will take a while to heal and she hit her head pretty hard, but no memory problems. She also went into shock because she tried to get up and run to see you and that's part of the reason we brought her in here. Overall, she's going to be fine, it's you we have to worry about."

Mako doesn't worry about himself at all; all he cares about is if Korra is okay. It's as if she is the only one in his life that matters now. Ever since he met her, he's been so much happier; she fills the void in his heart that was left by his parents' death.

Tonraq and Senna come in after all of the doctors and go right up to Korra's bed. They are so preoccupied with their daughter that they don't even notice that Mako is awake. Mako just looks at them smiling, glad that Korra has so many people that care about her.

Suddenly, Korra starts to open her eyes slowly. She looks at her parents sad faces and starts to feel bad about what she did. She really worried them, and she knows that it was stupid to get out of her bed and run when she was in such a fatal condition, but she just had to see if Mako was alright.

Mako says gently. "Korra…"

Hearing that one voice she knows so well and loves so much her heart skips a beat and she turns around shocked to see Mako right beside her and awake. Korra's eyes light up, she is so happy that she gets to see Mako and relieved that he is okay. Without thinking, she sits up in bed and hugs him. But, as soon as he groans in pain, she lets go of him.

Korra says excited. "Mako, thank goodness you're okay!"

Mako replies smiling. "I'm just glad that you're okay Korra. We are both going to be alright now that we are with each other."

Korra smiles at him, feeling so relieved because she sent that spirit back where it belongs and Mako is alright. She thinks that everything is going to be okay from this moment on. But Korra takes a closer look at reality and realizes that being the Avatar everything won't be okay for long. Whenever there is good, evil will rise up against it. It's just the way the world keeps itself in balance and the Avatar is supposed to be the one who keeps the peace between the two, good and evil.

As Korra is just looking down sadly, everyone starts to worry, especially Mako who asks concerned. "Korra, what's wrong?"

Korra replies feeling conflicted. "You're wrong. Everything will never be okay Mako because I'm the Avatar and there will always be some evil or problem that I'll have to resolve. Being with me, you're just putting yourself in danger."

Everyone looks at Korra shocked, but they leave the room to let Mako and Korra have their privacy because they can tell that they need to talk. Mako just looks at Korra sympathetically; he didn't know she felt this way. Korra always seemed to be so excited and proud about being the Avatar, but now that she's experienced all these near-death moments, unbearable pressures, and never-ending responsibilities of being the Avatar, she only sees the dark side of it. But there is always a light, even in the darkest times and Mako feels he has to make her see that.

Mako says serious. "Korra, you're right about one thing, being the Avatar is an enormous responsibility and a dangerous job, but we can't choose our fate. Destiny choose you to be the Avatar, it choose you because you have all of the qualities that the Avatar needs. You are loyal, selfless, caring, brave, and willing to put your needs and even you're life before others. You were meant to be the Avatar Korra, destiny put you on this path and even though it seems like there's no good coming out of this there is. Think about it Korra, you're a hero and you've saved so many lives; including mine."

Korra looks at Mako surprised because he's usually not the one to say much, but what he said was so insightful and helpful. It's healing her inside and helping her understand that being the Avatar can be tough, but the rewards are worth the battle to get there.

Korra says feeling better about everything. "Thanks Mako. I guess being the Avatar isn't so bad. I just wish there was some way I could keep you out of my Avatar life because it's so dangerous and I worry about losing you."

Mako replies sympathetic. "Korra, before I met you my life was nothing. Ever since my parents died, there was always something missing. Than when you came along, that void in my heart was filled. I know the risks of being with the Avatar, but I'll take those risks if it means being with you, we will get through anything the world throws at us together."

Korra smiles feeling whole inside, she is so amazed that Mako loves her enough to put his life on the line every day just to be with her, that is true love. Mako and Korra look into each other's eyes lovingly, and reassure each other that everything will be alright as long as they are together. Even though they are both in fatal conditions and should be in pain, they couldn't be happier in this moment.

Mako gently moves a strand of hair away from Korra's face and that slight touch she has this sentimental feeling wash over her. As if pulled like magnets, they both lean in and kiss. When they kiss they experience this thrill as adrenaline rushes through them both, it's electrifying. The machines they are attached to, the ones that measure their heart rates, are beeping faster and faster. Korra and Mako shut reality out and just keep kissing, escaping to their dreamland together.

The doctors, Korra's parents, and Bolin come all come rushing in with panicked faced, but once they see why their hearts are beating so fast they all just take a breath of relief and smile. Korra's parents look at each other lovingly, watching Korra and Mako together brings back wonderful, romantic memories they have had together. The fact that their daughter found the right person and gets to experience these amazing feelings makes them so happy.

Once Korra and Mako stop kissing they gasp for air and smile at each other. Snapping back to reality they notice the fast paced beeping and look at their heart monitors and laugh. Than they look toward the door and see that all the doctors, Tonraq, Senna, and Bolin in their room. They both blush, wondering how long they have been standing there.

Bolin explains awkwardly. "We heard your heart machines beeping really fast so we thought there was an emergency, but it turns out you two were just having a moment…"

Korra and Mako both laugh, still feeling slightly embarrassed, but relived that they weren't there the whole time because they had a pretty personal moment a little bit ago and they'd like to keep that special moment to themselves.

Korra and Mako hold hands and smile at each other, feeling so ecstatic inside and passionate toward each other. Korra knows now that, even though being the Avatar can be painful and stressful at times it can also be very rewarding and Mako helped her see this. Being the Avatar was an inevitable fate and throughout all her life-changing experiences, Korra has learned to accept it. Korra thinks about this and realizes that, it wasn't fate that brought Mako and her together. She made the decision on her own to leave her life at the South Pole, and sneak out, disobeying Tenzin's orders to go to a Pro-Bending tournament. Korra starts to realize that because she was able to break free of her set fate of living at the South Pole forever to be trained as the Avatar, because of these reckless decisions, she met Mako, her true love. So maybe this inevitable fate is set and it seems like there's nothing you can do to break free, but there are ways to get around it and it's your choice if you take those risks and live life outside the lines. You make your own luck in this world and every decision you make is important.

So accept your fate, but always know that there is a way around it and that you will never be lost as long as you follow your heart…

Mako looks at Korra, who is smiling and lost in thought, curious. "Korra, are you alright?"

Korra replies smiling. "I'm perfect Mako; life is falling into place just right."

Mako is confused by what she means, but seeing her smiling face and content state, he just lets it go and smiles at her. As long as she is happy, he is happy.

Mako says passionately. "I love you Korra."

Korra replies smiling. "I love you too."

_The End_


End file.
